


Songster

by FeralCreed



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, bagginshield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:52:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1712312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeralCreed/pseuds/FeralCreed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo has a complicated past, one that only Gandalf knows about. He doesn't understand why the Wizard wants him to accompany a group of dwarves on an adventure, but he agrees to come. Eventually, he realizes that there is something unusual about the leader of the company - a certain Thorin Oakenshield who seems to feel more than irritation towards the newest member of his company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Songster

**Author's Note:**

> Told from Bilbo's point of view. First chapter is just a teaser. Updated weekly, I hope.

I tried to remember, later on, why I'd ever agreed to come in the first place. There was a lot to think about, all the way back in time to when I first remembered seeing Gandalf. But in the end, it was easy to find the exact moment. It was when I'd heard their song. At first I'd only sympathized with the dwarves, felt sorry for their loss and had wanted them out of the door so I could start fixing the mess they had made. I had remembered the fear that I had had of losing my own home, a fear I still held. But I had felt nothing else until the song started.

And in that moment, as much as I'd wanted to decide the opposite, I had made my decision. There was a subtext, a feeling, a ghost of a whisper from the past. Home, it sighed. We are going to reclaim our home. We will have somewhere we belong. Nobody will be able to take us away. It was when I realized that they were all searching, longing for the same thing – that was when I knew. That was when I realized that I had to go to Erebor despite the dangers of the journey. If I could help these dwarves rebuild their fragile shells into a legacy, if I could help them find everything in their lives that they'd been denied, it would be worth whatever price I had to pay.

Even if I died, I couldn't let others suffer what I had suffered through without trying to help. Without, maybe, paying my debt with my life. In the end, I really wouldn't mind if that was what I had to give to redeem himself. As long as the dwarves would be home. And maybe I would be too. I heard that the dwarves and elves believed in a hall where their forefathers lived forever. Maybe I have the same chance for redemption.

Gandalf had known that this would happen. I saw it in his eyes when he first stopped at my gate. He had been wearied, troubled, more than a simple adventure should have made him. I realize now that he had been like that because he had been thinking of me. Thinking, maybe, of what this adventure would do to me. Why had he chosen me if he was worried for me? I think I knew. It was because he knew that no other hobbit would have agreed to come, no elf would have agreed to come, no other dwarves had wanted to dare the journey. I don't know why he didn't turn to men for the next member of the company. Maybe the dwarves wouldn't have accepted him. But whatever reason Gandalf had had, I guess I am still thankful that he chose me.

The quest for Erebor hurt me more than anything else had. More than my past. More than the future I had imagined for myself. But in the end, it healed me too. More than anything else could have helped me. And for that, I still owe Gandalf my thanks.


End file.
